NOT-Battle for Dream Island Wiki:Rules
Welcome to NOT-Battle for Dream Island Wiki! Like any other community, there are a set of rules to follow when editing here. Below is a summarized list of rules, followed by a detailed elaboration of each one. User Conduct *Do not start edit wars. Be ready to discuss your changes with others. If you disagree with another editor, discuss the issue on either the user's wall or article's comments. Repeatedly reverting each other's changes, known as "edit warring", is bound to aggravate the conflict instead of solving it. If you cannot reach a consensus, ask an Administrator to mediate. *Do not flame or insult other users. Send them a polite message if you have a dispute with another user. Talking things out and working out your differences can go a long way towards a mutual understanding. **Do not, under any circumstances, harass NOT-Battle for Dream Island Wiki users in or outside of NOT-Battle for Dream Island Wiki. **Harassing the wikis admins can get you blocked no matter what. *Do not edit others' user pages, as they are generally considered property of the user. You are, however, more than welcome to put whatever you'd like on your own user page, so long as it doesn't violate any rules or isn't offensive. If you have an issue with another user's user page, contact an Administrator. *Do not vandalize any page. Do not remove all the content from a page. It is considered vandalism to remove all the content from a page or to add irrelevant information to the page. *Gross and offensive usernames are prohibited. You will have a permenant block and ban if you have one. *Vandalizing will lead to a block. *Trolling and spamming is prohibited and will lead to a block. Discussions Policies *Be nice and treat people with respect. Keep discussions civil and be open-minded about differing opinions. *Threads and posts that solicit upvotes will be deleted. *Off-topic conversations will be deleted. *Impersonation of other users or famous people will not be tolerated. *If you have been banned and return on a new account, your posts will be deleted and your new account(s) will be banned. *Ask for help. Notice something that doesn't seem right? Or do you just have a question? Contact FANDOM staff through "Give feedback" on the Settings screen. *Have any other questions or concerns? Message Ezeqohwe or a active discussions mod for assistance. Content *All content must not be related to BFDI. *Use the edit summary as you submit your edit. It lets others know what changed in the article, even if it's just a minor change. This makes it easy for users to back track a page's history. Categories *Users should not create categories to boost their edit count (also known as boosting) a example of this would be creating the category: "Episodes with Four" and "Episodes With Four" in the same article page. *Users should double check if a category they wish to add already exist, and if it is a necessary category to add. *Users are to not recreate or restore categories/category pages deleted by admins, this may result in the user getting a temporary ban from editing on Life of a Father Is Not Perfect Wiki. *If users need help with categories or have a category suggestion, they should ask a active Administrator for assistance. *Characters' ages, birthdays, and dates of birth must be backed up by a valid and credible source. There are no exceptions to this rule and this should be considered a zero-tolerance offense. If you don't have a valid source, then you do not know the information, regardless of how 'sure' you may think you are. If you are unable to format a citation, contact an administrator for assistance. Rules for Administrators *If an administrator is involved in an editing dispute, he or she should not use admin abilities or status to solve it. Ask another user or admin to mediate. *Administrators are allowed to undo each other's administrative actions. However, it is expected that the one who reverts an action explains the reason for the revert. If consensus cannot be reached, a third admin should be asked to mediate. *Admins should ask other admins to mediate if they feel a user should be blocked or banned for any reason. Vandals and users with unacceptable names (i.e. users that have flaming or personal information in their name) are excluded from this rule. *Administrators cannot block users for no reason. They will be fired from administrator abilities if this happens.